Dyskusja:Katolicki Ekumenizm/@comment-27970659-20160913092618
Kościół katolicki jest kościołem jest ostępczą instytucją a także protestanckie wyznaniowe kościoły i cały ten system religijny działa pod wpływem ducha antychrysta. Co wiemy o antychryście? Cytuję: . ANTYCHRYST . . . . . . Przedstawienie z biblijnego punktu widzenia . . . misjonarz E.Frank . (str.1) Wydawca: Ewald Frank, Krefeld 1.wydanie, lipiec 1986r. 2.wydanie, poprawione, lipiec 1997 r. Z tej serii wyszło już 6 broszur tego samego autora: ,,Chrześcijaństwo wczoraj i dziś”, ,,Bóg i Jego plan z ludzkością”, ,,Chrzest, Wieczerza Pańska, Umywanie nóg”, ,,Jest napisane”, ,,Powtórne przyjście Chrystusa”, ,,William Branham – prorok od Boga posłany”, ,,traktat Wizja 7000” oraz książki: ,,Tradycyjne chrześcijaństwo – prawda czy złudzenie?” i ,,Objawienie – Księga z 7 pieczęciami?”. Dla wielu stały się one błogosławieństwem i również są do dyspozycji. . . . Zamówienia należy kierować na następujący adres: Freie Volksmission, Postfach 100707, D-47707 Krefeld . Wysyłki dokonuje się bezpłatnie oraz na zasadzie dobrowolnych datków. . . . Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone. . . . . (str.2) . . . Przedmowa Jestem sobie świadomy ważności tych wywodów oraz ich konsekwencji. Jednak w obliczu nagłej potrzeby nie mam innego wyboru, jak napisać o tym, co musi zostać powiedziane, chociażby tylko w stylu telegraficznym. Kto chce, może potem rozpocząć wnikliwe badanie Pisma Świętego. Jak zawsze, jedni to przyjmą, inni odrzucą. Będą tacy, którzy będą się serdecznie cieszyć, że ktoś znalazł odwagę, by dotrzeć do żródła zła i być może nawet ,,przyłożyć siekierę do korzeni”. Inni będą się gniewać. Celowo unikałem wyrażeń, które stosował dr Marcin Luter w swoich Pismach, w których zajmował się antychrystem. To co napisał na ten temat, pokrywa się w dużej mierze z tym, co zostało tutaj przedstawione, i można to przeczytać w starych pismach, jak na przykład w jego obszernej przedmowie do proroka Daniela. To pokazuje, jak głęboko ten mąż Boży był związany ze Słowem, które przekładał. W historii kościoła nie można znależć takiego człowieka, którego można by pod tym względem porównać z dr Lutrem, który na podstawie osobistego przeżycia zbawienia miał pewność, że jest usprawiedliwiony przez wiarę Chrystusa; nawet więcej: miał wewnętrzną łączność z Bogiem i Jego Słowem. Jak Bóg poprzez wybuch reformacji wtargnął gwałtownie do królestwa ciemności, tak samo czyni także teraz przy dokończeniu Jego zboru, który powstał dzięki reformacji i dożywa wciąż nowego duchowego ożywienia i dalszego prowadzenia. Kto studiował historię Kościoła, ten wie, że w różnych epokach zostały wyeksponowane określone biblijne prawdy. Teraz wszystkie muszą zostać wyważone i zwiastowane jako pełna Ewangelia, żeby to częściowe dzieło mogło przejść w doskonałe. Jako misjonarz, który od 1964 roku głosił w ponad 110 krajach i na kongresach prawie wszystkich denominacji, czuję szacunek dla każdej wiary i wszystkich religii . Moich przemówień słuchali ludzie wszystkich ras i wszelkich światopoglądów. W Afryce południowej mogłem nawet raz mówić jako protestant do więcej niż tysiąca ludzi w przepełnionym kościele katolickim. Ponieważ współczuję głęboko moim bliżnim,musiałem obnażyć to w zakresie religijnym największe na świecie oszustwo. Każdy człowiek ma przecież prawo dowiedzieć się prawdy. Nie żyjemy już w czasie, kiedy tylko sołtys, ksiądz i nauczyciel umieli czytać, także już nie w tej trwającej 1000 lat epoce, w której Kościół dbał o to, żeby Biblia pod żadnym pozorem nie dostała się do rąk ludu, lecz w czasie, kiedy każdy może się o wszystkim informować. Dlaczego nie mogłoby rozpocząć się właśnie tutaj tak potrzebne badanie Pisma? W tej krótkiej broszurze można było tylko napomknąć o tych najistotniejszych szczegółach. Chodzi o każdego osobiście i o jego los po śmierci.Człowiek jest rzeczywiście stworzonydożycia, tak pewnie jak to, że istnieje życie po śmierci, chociaż niektórzy (str. 3) nie chcą tego przyznać. Jednak każdy musi nastawić zwrotnice, jeśli chce osiągnąć cel. Niechby ta broszura przyniosła wszystkim czytelnikom błogosławieństwo i sprowadziło wielu z szerokiej drogi, która prowadzi na zginienie, na wąską ścieżkę, która prowadzi do życia wiecznego. Niechby każdy poznał prawdę,został nią przesiąknięty i jednocześnie uwolniony z kajdan błędu. Zbawienie powinniśmy powierzyć tylko Bogu, żadnemu człowiekowi. . Krefeld, lipiec 1986 Autor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1. On jest przecież podstawą Nowego Testamentu. Jak księżyc otrzymuje swoje światło od słońca, tak też w duchowym znaczeniu Stary Testament jest przez swoje urzeczywistnienie, a więc przez Nowy. Nowy Testament zawiera wypełnienie wszystkich starotestamentowych obietnic. Nowotestamentowy zbór jest założony na fundamencie Starego Testamentu. Jezus i apostołowie powoływali się wyłącznie na Stary Testament – Nowy w tym czasie nie był jeszcze w ogóle napisany. Wszystko, co dzieje się w Nowym Testamencie w sensie historyczno – zbawiennym, może zostać niezbicie dowiedzione ze Starego. Dlatego Stary i Nowy Testament tworzą jedną całość. W Starym Bóg zapowiedział zbawienie, w Nowym darował je. Korona z dwunastoma gwiazdami, którą nosi ta kobieta, obrazuje fakt, iż prawdziwy zbór jest ukoronowany nauką dwunastu apostołów. W tym obrazie z Obj. 12 kobieta ta była brzemienna i krzyczała w bólach porodowych i w męce rodzenia, co oznacza, że ze zboru, który przyjmuje Boże nasienie Słowa, zrodzi się (str.21). zastęp zwycięzców. Z ogółu powołanych wyjdą wybrani. ,,...I stanął smok przed niewiastą, która miała porodzić, aby, skoro tylko porodzi, pożreć jej dziecię” (Obj. 12, 4). Dziwnym sposobem ten smok, dokładnie jak zwierzę, na którym jedzie nierządnica z Obj. 17, ma również siedem głów i dziesięć rogów. Królestwo szatana jest królestwem antychrysta. Szatanowi udało się założyć tutaj na ziemi swoje królestwo, w którym przez swojego przedstawiciela wykonuje to co sobie przedsięwziął. Chociaż wybrani nie będą świadkami tych wielkich, apokaliptycznych sądów gniewu, nie zostanie im oszczędzony nacisk krótkiego doświadczenia. Wyrażone jest to przez to, iż wściekły smok staje przed kobietą. Za pomocą tej znajdującej się na ziemi władzy napastuje zbór. Skoro tylko nastąpi połączenie politycznej i religijnej władzy, zostanie zastosowany nacisk przez zakres religijny za pośrednictwem politycznego. Odczują to wszyscy, którzy nie włączą się w ten wtedy dominujący system państwowy, za którym kryje się panujący system religijny. Teraz chcemy się zająć znowu tą wielką wszetecznicą, która siedzi na zwierzęciu z siedmioma głowami i dziesięcioma rogami. Ta nierządna kobieta na zwierzęciu to odpadła od Boga religijna władza, która, jak jest wyrażone w tym obrazie, posługuje się swiecko-politycznym rządem. Ona była przyodziana w purpurę i w szkarłat, bogato przyozdobiona złotem, drogimi kamieniami i perłami (wiersz 4). To nie wymaga dodatkowego wyjaśnienia.Istnieje tylko jedna taka instytucja na ziemi. ,, ... a miała złoty kielich pełen obrzydliwości i nieczystości jej nierządu” (Obj.17, 4). Pomimo jej wspaniałego wyglądu, kielich w jej ręce był pełen obrzydliwości. Także wszetecznica z Obj. 17 jest matką. O tym informuje nas wiersz 5: ,,A na czole jej wypisane było imię o tajemniczym znaczeniu: Wielki Babilon, matka wszetecznic i obrzydliwości ziemi”. W ostatniej fazie jest to nie tylko Babilon, lecz ,,Wielki Babilon”.Ona ma wiele córek, które wyszły z jej łona. Jak matka odpadła od Boga i była Mu niewierna, tak odwróciły się i jej córki – denominacje – od oryginału Słowa Bożego, a przez to od Niego, i zaplątały się we własne nauki i sformułowane przez siebie wyznania wiary. One przejęły od swojej matki niebiblijne tradycje jako dziedzictwo, popełniając jak ona duchowy nierząd w oczach Bożych i tym samym są określone przez Niego również jako nierządnice. To co Jan relacjonuję w wierszu 6, jest szokujące: ,,I widziałem tę kobietę pijaną krwią świętych i krwią męczenników Jezusowych. A ujrzawszy ją, zdumiałem się bardzo”.Historycy opisujący dzieje kościoła nie są zgodni co do liczby męczenników. Najwyżej szacowana liczba wynosi, o ile mi wiadomo, 68 milionów. Prawdziwą liczbę zamordowanych z powodu wiary zna tylko Bóg. Nic więc dziwnego, że Jan był zdumiony, gdy zobaczył tę kobietę pijaną krwią świętych i wyznawców Jezusa. Dla niewtajemniczonych może to być nie do wyobrażenia, lecz prawdziwie wierzący w Chrystusa są od początku prześladowani przez system antychrysta. (str. 22). W Obj. 18 jest napisane : ,, ... gdyż czarami twymi dały się zwieść wszystkie narody. W nim też znaleziono krew proroków i świętych, i wszystkich, którzy zostali pomordowani na ziemi” (w. 23, 24). Historia Kościoła jest zbroczona krwią męczenników. Dopiero na drugim soborze watykańskim, który trwał od 1962 do 1965 roku, postanowiono, by zdjąć klątwę z Żydów, którzy zostali napiętnowani jako ,,mordercy Chrystusa”. Na podstawie tej klątwy Żydzi byli ze strony papieży przez wszystkie stulecia prześladowani, wywłaszczani i zabijani! To samo działo się z innowiercami. Ale kto mówi dzisiaj jeszcze o masakrze w Irlandii? Kto jeszcze zna kulisy hiszpańskiej inkwizycji albo wie, co to była za noc św. Bartłomieja we Francji? Kto wie, co działo się z hugenotami lub menonitami? Kto słyszał kiedykolwiek o wywłaszczaniu i wypędzaniu waldensów? Co z tymi wszystkimi klątwami, które zostały rzucone, szczególnie na soborze w Trydencie, na ,,innowierców”? One nie zostały zdjęte. W zamiarze i w charakterze tej instytucji nic się nie zmieniło, jedynie w strategii. Czyż wszyscy innowiercy, wzgl. biblijnie wierzący, nie są wciąż jeszcze traktowani jako heretycy,sekciarze itd.? W Obj. 17, od wiersza 7, jest jeszcze raz dokładnie zobrazowana ta tajemnicza konstelacja. Anioł zapytał Jana: ,,Dlaczego zdumiałeś się? Wyjaśnię ci tajemnicę kobiety i zwierzęcia, które ją nosi i ma siedem głów i dziesięć rogów”. Jan otrzymał następujące wyjaśnienie: ,,Zwierzę, które widziałeś, było i już go nie ma, i znowu wyjdzie z otchłani, i pójdzie na zatracenie”. Ta władza nie przychodzi z góry, lecz z dołu. Jej przywódca i ci, którzy go naśladują, idą na zatracenie jak Judasz. Z powodu upadku imperium rzymskiego Rzym utracił chwilowo władzę nad światem, ale na końcu wzmocni się dzięki religijnemu wpływowi i rozszerzy do niepojętych rozmiarów. Niechby następujący wiersz rozwiał wątpliwości tego, kto wciąż jeszcze gubi się w domysłach: ,,Tu trzeba umysłu obdarzonego mądrością. Siedem głów, to siedem pagórków, na których rozsiadła się kobieta ...”(wiersz 9). Kontekst wyjaśnia jednoznacznie, jakie miasto zostało zbudowane na siedmiu pagórkach. Kto uważnie czytał, musi być także w stanie właściwie zaszeregować opis kobiety, która ma swoją siedzibę w tak zwanym ,,wiecznym” mieście. Aby to rozpoznać jest jednak potrzebna, jak mówi Słowo Boże, idąca w parze z właściwym zrozumieniem Boża mądrość. Jednakże tych siedem głów nie ma tylko zwykłego znaczenia – one symbolizują oprócz tego siedmiu wybitnych władców. Gdy Jan widział tę wizję, pięciu z nich już panowało, szósty panował za jego czasu, a siódmy będzie w czasie końca. Tych siedem głów symbolizuje po trzecie także przodujące osobistości przywróconego imperium rzymskiego. ,,A zwierzę, które było, a już go nie ma, jest ósmym, i jest z owych siedmiu, idzie na zatracenie” (wiersz 11). To jest nadzwyczaj interesujące. Tutaj jest mowa o . (str. 23). ósmym władcy, który jest określony jako zwierzę. Kto bierze udział w zwiedzaniu Watykanu, dowie się po pierwsze, iż Watykan jest samodzielnym państwem ze wszystkimi atrybutami ziemskiego rządu. Dzięki temu wiemy, że ten ósmy geograficznie należy do tych siedmiu, ale pomimo to stanowi suwerenne ,,państwo Watykan”. Państwo w środku państwa, jaśniej nie można tego wyrazić. Benito Mussolini, aby wypełniło się biblijne proroctwo, zapewnił w układach laterańskich z 1929 roku papieża, Ze Watykan pozostanie terytorium suwerennego państwa. Dnia 20 lipca 1933 roku Hitler i Pius XI podpisali konkordat, regulujący stosunki pomiędzy III Rzeszą Niemiecką a Watykanem. Dzięki temu ci dwaj katolicy mieli poparcie potężnego Kościoła. Janowi zostały wyjaśnione następujące związki: ,,... Wody, które widziałeś, nad którymi rozsiadła się wszetecznica, to ludy i tłumy, i narody, i języki”(wiersz 15). To dotyczy Europy, gdzie już wówczas istniało wiele ludów i języków. Wiersz 18 nie wymaga dodatkowej interpretacji: ,,A kobieta, którą widziałeś, to wielkie miasto, które panuje nad królami ziemi”. Kto może negować fakt, iż wszystkie liczące się osobistości, szczególnie politycy, które chcą awansować, jadą do Rzymu? Gdyby nie było tam Watykanu, żaden z nich nie przypisywałby temu miastu większego znaczenia. I tak nagłówki o wiadomościach o audiencjach różnych osobistości wszystkich systemów zdobią najważniejsze sprawozdania mass medii. Kanały dyplomatyczne umożliwiły nieograniczony wpływ na każdy ważny kraj na ziemi. Istnieje tylko jedna władza na ziemi, która zarówno otwarcie jak i skrycie panuje nad królami i głowami państw, nad demokracjami i dyktaturami. Istnieje tylko jedna ogólnoświatowa superwładza. . . . Wschodnia i zachodnia Europa . Konstelacja w końcowej fazie ma ogromne znaczenie. Rozwój w zakresie politycznym i gospodarczym wymusza zjednoczenie się słabych i mocnych krajów. Siedem zachodnich państw, symbolizowanych przez owe siedem głów, przejmie wiodącą rolę. Ostatecznie prowadzenie przejmie ,,Wspólnota Europejska”. Jej podstawą stały się umowy rzymskie z roku 1957. Już samo dojście do skutku ,,umów rzymskich” jest wypełnieniem się biblijnego proroctwa. Do ich powstania przyczynili się znacznie trzej wybitni politycy: Robert Schuman z Francji, Alcide De Gasperi z Włoch i Konrad Adenauer z Niemiec. Wszyscy byli chrześcijańskimi demokratami i katolikami, przesiąknięci rzymskokatolickim internacjonalizmem. Z naprawdę ogromnym powodzeniem następuje przywrócenie imperium rzymskiego. Prezydent Francji, Charles de Gaulle, który już przeszedł do historii, miał wizję o zjednoczonej Europie, która sięgała aż po Ural. Dziwnym sposobem tę samą (str. 24). myśl wyraził Michaił Gorbaczow na zjeżdzie partii w Berlinie Wschodnim, w kwietniu 1986 roku. Musimy rozważać ten szybko postępujący rozwój z proroczo – biblijnego punktu widzenia i odpowiednio go zaszeregować. Wszystko staniesię, jak zostało przepowiedziane. Gdyby Konrad Adenauer przyjął ofertę noty Stalina z dnia 10 marca 1952 roku, nie istniałaby granica Wschód – Zachód, biegnąca przez państwo i środek Europy. Taka decyzja musiała jednak zapaść, w przeciwnym bowiem razie Wspólnocie Europejskiej brakowałoby ,,lokomotywy”. Stalin zaoferował ponowne zjednoczenie podzielonych Niemiec powojennych, jedynym warunkiembyła neutralność. Adenauer mógł przewidzieć wynik następnych wyborów, opierając się na protestanckiej ludności NRD i nie zgodził się. Natomiast Australia przyjęła ofertę bycia neutralną i na pewno tego nie pożałowała. Podczas gdy siedem głów jest stałym składnikiem panującego na końcu systemu, dziesięć rogów pojawia się dopiero w ostatnim odcinku proroczego rozwoju wydarzeń. ,,A dziesięć rogów, które widziałeś, to dziesięciu królów, którzy jeszcze nie objęli królestwa, lecz obejmą władzę jako królowie na jedną godzinę wraz ze zwierzęciem. Ci są jednej myśli, i oddadzą moc i władzę swoją zwierzęciu. Bóg bowiem natchnął serca ich, by wykonali jego postanowienie i by działali jednomyślnie, aż wypełnią się wyroki Boże” (Obj. 17, 12 – 13 + 17). Tutaj jest mowa o określonej godzinie, o której rozpoczyna się sprawowanie władzy, a również o określonym momencie, w którym się ono kończy. Z ogólnego opisu wynika, iż tych dziesięć rogów symbolizuje Europę Wschodnią – w przeciwieństwie do siedmiu głów, które znalazły swoje odzwierciedlenie w Europie Zachodniej. W końcowej fazie Wschód, pod kierownictwem Rosji, zostanie zmuszony przyłączyć się do Zjednoczonej Europy. Już dzisiaj możemy zauważyć stopniowe zbliżenie. Gospodarcze powiązanie Wschodu z Zachodem nie pozostawi blokowi wschodniemu żadnego innego wyboru oprócz współpracy. Także troska o ,,pokój i bezpieczeństwo” zaprowadzi wszystkich do wspólnego stołu obrad. Nogi tego posągu z Daniela 2 składały się częściowo z żelaza, częściowo z gliny, a więc z dwóch zasadniczo różniących się materiałów; one przylegały do siebie, nie mieszając się jednak. Te dwa materiały, żelazo i glina, nie mogą tworzyć mocnego połączenia. Tak też będzie ze Wschodem i Zachodem Europy. Wschodnioeuropejskie kraje przejrzą zamiar rzymskiego kościoła i będą tolerować go tylko do pewnego momentu. Dlatego poddadzą się jego władzy tylko na tak długo, aż wypełni się biblijne proroctwo, a potem zadadzą wszetecznicy niszczący cios, jak jest napisane: ,,...ci znienawidzą wszetecznicę i spustoszą ją, i ogołocą, i ciało jej jeść będą, i spalą ją w ogniu” (rozdz. 17, 16). To będzie nagłe uderzenie, gdyż w Słowie Bożym jest napisane: ,, ...Biada, (str. 25). biada tobie, miasto wielkie, Babilonie, miasto potężne, gdyż w jednej godzinie nastał twój sąd” (Obj. 18, 10). Aby każdy od razu poznał, kto jest myślany, tylko kilka wierszy dalej znajdujemy ten sam opis: ,, ...Biada, biada, miasto wielkie, przyodziane w bisior i w purpurę, i w szkarłat, przyozdobione w złoto i drogie kamienie, i perły; W jednej godzinie zniweczone zostało tak wielkie bogactwo!”(wiersz 16-17a).Anioł zademonstrował przed oczyma Jana obrazowo, w jaki sposób znajdzie to wielkie miasto swój koniec: ,,I podniósł jeden potężny anioł kamień, duży jak kamień młyński, i wrzucił go do morza, mówiąc: Tak jednym rzutem zostanie strącone wielkie miasto Babilon, i już go nie będzie” (wiersz 21). Już w Starym Testamencie znajdujemy opis tego miasta. Każdy przecież słyszał o wieży Babel. Bab – el znaczy ,,Brama Boża”. Pierwotne Babel stało się Babilonem, mianowicie sięgającym nieba ,,zamieszaniem”. Prorok Jeremiasz widział jego upadek już jako fakt dokonany: ,,Babilon jest złotym kubkiem w ręku Pana, upijającym całą ziemię. Z jego wina piły narody, dlatego też narody oszalały” (Jer. 51, 7). Fałszywe nauki pociągają za sobą takie konsekwencje duchowe, jakie w sensie fizycznym wywołuje wypicie mocnego napoju: traci się orientację i nie wie się więcej, co się robi, wierzy lub mówi. To jest religijny stan dzisiejszego chrześcijaństwa. Wszyscy pili z kielicha Babilonu i jeszcze dodają do tego własne rzeczy. Jeremiasz pisze dalej: ,,Babilon padł znienacka i został rozbity. Biadajcie nad nim, weżcie balsamu na jego ból, może da się go uleczyć” (wiersz 8). Jak zobaczymy zaraz w następnym wierszu, uzdrowieni mogą zostać tylko ci, którzy wyjdą z Babilonu, ale nie sam Babilon: ,,Leczyliśmy Babilon, ale nie dało się go uleczyć; zostawcie go! Chodżmy każdy do swojego kraju, gdyż jego sąd niebios sięga i wznosi się aż do obłoków!” (wiersz 9). Także w Obj. 16, 19 jest opisany sąd nad tym miastem: ,,I rozpadło się wielkie miasto na trzy części, i legły w gruzach miasta pogan. I wspomniano przed Bogiem o wielkim Babilonie, że należy mu dać kielich wina zapalczywego gniewu Bożego”. Obserwując tę wszeteczną, pełną nierządu kobietę, stwierdziliśmy, iż trzymała w swojej ręce kielich ze zdrożnymi, niebiblijnymi naukami, zgodnie z Obj. 18, 3, cała ludzkość. Na sądzie zostanie jej podany kielich pełen gniewu i zapalczywości Bożej. ,,Rozraduj się nad nim, niebo i święci, i apostołowie, i prorocy, gdyż Bóg dokonał dla was sądu nad nim” (Obj. 18, 20). Ta instytucja, która objęła nad królami ziemi religijne panowanie w połączeniu z gospodarczą i polityczną władzą, zostanie zniszczona przed założeniem Królestwa Bożego. W Obj. 18, 2-3 jest napisane, że ten anioł wołał potężnym głosem: ,, ... Upadł, upadł wielki Babilon i stał się siedliskiem demonów i schronieniem wszelkiego ducha nieczystego i schronieniem wszelkiego ptactwa nieczystego i wstrętnego. Gdyż wszystkie narody piły wino szaleńczej rozpusty jego i królowie ziemi uprawiali z (str. 26) nim wszeteczeństwo, a kupcy ziemi wzbogacili się na wielkim jego przepychu”.Sposób, w jaki Duch Święty inspirował proroków i apostołów i objawiał im na długo wprzód ten rozwój, jest imponujący. W wierszu 5 jest napisane, iż jego grzechy dosięgły nieba. ,,Ile sam siebie uwielbiał i rozkoszy zażywał, tyle udręki i boleści mu zadajcie; gdyż mówi w sercu swoim: Siedzę jak królowa, wdową nie jestem, a żałoby nie zaznam. Dlatego w jednym dniu przyjdą jego plagi, śmierć i boleść, i głód, i spłonie w ogniu; bo mocny jest JHWH, Bóg, który go osądził” (wiersze 7 – 8). Wszechmogący Bóg już z góry go osądził. Jako narzędzie posłuży Mu tych dziesięć rogów, które za pomocą bomby zgotują temu miastu nagły koniec. Możemy być pewni, iż nadejdzie godzina, w której te zapowiedzi staną się rzeczywistością, ponieważ Bóg mówi co myśli, a także myśli, co mówi. Dlatego wszyscy, którzy chcą ujść temu zniszczeniu, powinni posłusznie uczynić, co nakazał głos z nieba: ,, ...Wyjdżcie z niego, ludu mój, abyścienie byli uczestnikami jego grzechów i aby was nie dotknęły plagi na niego spadające” (wiersz 4). Rosję musimy uważać za Bożego egzekutora. Symbole młota i sierpa są jak najtrafniej wybrane. Zostaną zadane trzy uderzenia, te ostatnie dwa są biblijnie potwierdzalne. Pierwsze będzie skierowane przeciwko USA, drugie przeciwko Watykanowi, trzecie przeciwko Izraelowi. Z militarno – strategicznego punktu widzenia uderzenie przeciwko USA będzie konieczne. USA opowiadają się mianowicie po stronie Izraela i dlatego zostaną chwilowo unieszkodliwione, żeby nie mogły zaatakować, gdy nieprzyjacielskie moce napadną Izrael. Rosja połączy się z wszystkimi narodami arabskimi i będzie ich przywódcą w uderzeniu przeciwko Izraelowi. Czytelnikom Biblii jest znane to wydarzenie jako ,,wielka bitwa pod Armagedonem”. ,,Paras, Etiopia i Put jest z nimi, wszyscy z tarczami i w hełmach. Gomer i wszystkie jego hufce. Z tobą są Bet-Togorma z najdalszej północy, wszystkie jego hufce i liczne ludy. Przygotuj się i uzbrój z całym swoim zastępem, który zebrał się wokoło ciebie, i bądż ty ich wodzem! Po wielu dniach otrzymasz rozkaz, w latach ostatecznych przyjdziesz do kraju uwolnionego od miecza i do ludu zebranego z wielu ludów na górach izraelskich, które długo były spustoszone; wszyscy oni wyprowadzeni spośród narodów, mieszkają bezpiecznie. Wyruszysz, jak burza nadciągniesz, jak obłok, aby okryć ziemię, ty i wszystkie twoje hufce oraz liczne ludy z tobą” (Ezech. 38, 5- 9). Tam jednak wkroczy Bóg do akcji i jednym uderzeniem zgotuje wszystkim koniec:,,Potem osądzę go przez zarazę i przelew krwi; spuszczę na niego i jego hufce oraz liczne ludy, które są z nim, ulewny deszcz i grad, ogień i siarkę. I tak okażę moją wielkość i moją świętość, i objawię się na oczach wielu narodów. I poznają, że Ja jestem JHWH” (wiersz 22-23). U Zach. 14, 12 jest napisane: ,,A taka będzie plaga, jaką JHWH dotknie wszystkie ludy, które wystąpiły zbrojnie przeciwko Jeruzalemowi: ciało każdego, kto stoi jeszcze na nogach, będzie gnić, jego oczy będą gnić w oczodołach, a język zgnije w jego (str.27). ustach”. Ta rozstrzygająca bitwa przypada na okres apokaliptycznych sądów. Ona będzie miała miejsce, gdy szósty anioł wyleje swoją szalę gniewu (Obj. 16, `12 - `16). Potem wypełnią się następujące słowa: ,,Za dni tych królów Bóg niebios stworzy królestwo, które na wieki nie będzie zniszczone” (Dan. 2, 44a). Skoro tylko te eschatologiczne wydarzenia wezmą swój bieg, wypełni się co następuje: ,,Bo Pan wykona wyrok, rychło i w krótkim czasie na ziemi” (Rzym. 9, 28). . . Zwierzę z dwoma rogami . W Obj.13 jest jeszcze mowa o innym zwierzęciu, Jan pisze o nim: ,,I widziałem inne zwierzę, wychodzące z ziemi, które miało dwa rogi podobne do baranich, i mówiło jak smok” (wiersz 11). To zwierzę nie wychodzi z morza narodów, lecz z ziemi, a więc nie z państw imperium rzymskiego, jak zobaczymy, lecz z kontynentu północnoamerykańskiego, gdzie w tym czasie nie było wielu narodów. To drugie zwierzę zewnętrznie było podobne do baranka, ale mówiło jak smok. Ono uosabia drugą władzę, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Północnej w ostatniej fazie, jako alternatywę opisanej przedtem ,,Zjednoczonej Europy”. To zwierzę miało dwa rogi, to znaczy świecką i religijną władzę – ta jedna to ONZ, ta druga to Światowa Rada Kościołów. USA, które zbudowane są na zasadach protestanckich, stały się mocarstwem. Najpierw uciekało tam wielu z Europy przed prześladowaniem rzymskokatolickiego kościoła, ogólna emigracja nastąpiła dopiero później. Ludzie, którzy uszli śmiertelnej ingerencji, znależli schronienie na nowym kontynencie. Założyciele Stanów Zjednoczonych byli wierzącymi, bogobojnymi mężczyznami, którzy obdarzyli ten naród hasłem: ,,One Nation Under God” - Naród prowadzony przez Boga i ,,In God We Trust” - Ufamy Bogu. Na końcu 11 wiersza jest napisane o zwierzęciu z dwoma rogami, że mówiło jak smok, a więc posługiwało się językiem Rzymu. Następny wiersz oznacza jednoznacznie, że również to mocarstwo podporządkuje się rzymskiemu imperium i będzie mu służyć: ,,A wykonuje ono wszelką władzę pierwszego zwierzęcia na jego oczach. Ono to sprawia, że ziemia i jej mieszkańcy oddają pokłon (wierniejsze tłumaczenie to: ,,oddają hołd”) pierwszemu zwierzęciu, którego śmiertelna rana była wygojona” (wiersz 12). O tym zwierzęciu czytaliśmy, że skłoni całą ziemię do oddania hołdu pierwszemu zwierzęciu, a więc do uznania nie tylko duchowej, lecz także świeckiej władzy pierwszego zwierzęcia. Nawiązanie pełnych stosunków dyplomatycznych pomiędzy USA a Watykanem z dnia 10.01. 1984 zabezpieczyło ten wpływ.I tak kanały polityczne i religijne mogą być w każdy dowolny sposób używane. Obecny rozwój wypadków potwierdza w sposób nie pozostawiający wątpliwości, iż w niedalekiej przyszłości także protestanccy przywódcy otwarcie zaakceptują priorytet (str.28) papieża. Bardzo pouczający jest wiersz 13: ,,I czyni wielkie cuda, tak że i ogień z nieba spuszcza na ziemię na oczach ludzi”. Niewyobrażalny postęp techniczny po drugiej wojnie światowej graniczy z cudem. Ogień, który w ostatnich dniach wojny spadł na Niemcy, a na Dalekim Wschodzie na Japonię, był tylko przedsmakiem tego, co stanie się w niedalekiej przyszłości. . . Posąg zwierzęcia . Spotykamy także inne pojęcie, mianowicie ,,posąg zwierzęcia”. O tym drugim zwierzęciu jest powiedziane: ,,I zwodzi mieszkańców ziemi przez cuda, jakie dano mu czynić na oczach zwierzęcia, namawiając mieszkańców ziemi, by postawili posąg zwierzęciu, które ma ranę od miecza, a jednak zostało przy życiu” (Obj. 13, 14). To jest trafny opis już rozważanego rozwoju. USA zajmują w sojuszach militarnych uprzywilejowane stanowisko. Ich zdanie, ich wpływ liczy się. W religijnym zakresie nie dojdzie do tego, że kościoły protestanckie zostaną rozwiązane i zupełnie zintegrowane; one jedynie uznają papiestwo, a przez to zabezpieczą sobie własną rację bytu i zostaną przez nie uznani. Posąg zwierzęcia, przedstawiony przez jeden róg, który symbolizuje religijną władzę, wskazuje na Światową Radę Kościołów, zjednoczenie wszystkich protestanckich denominacji. W biblijnym proroctwie ten róg jest odpowiednikiem pierwszego zwierzęcia. Obydwa rogi przedstawiają z jednej strony religijną, z drugiej strony polityczną władzę. Jak do ONZ należą kraje Wschodu i Zachodu, tak w Światowej Radzie Kościołów połączone są protestanckie kościoły ze Wschodu i Zachodu. Obydwie organizacje mają wpływ na politykę. Gdyby nie istniało zjednoczenie Kościoła z państwem, nie istniałoby także ani państwo kościelne, ani państwowe kościoły. Dzięki świeckiej władzy Kościół stał się tym, czym jest. Także Światowa Rada Kościołów staje się coraz bardziej instrumentem politycznej władzy. Jej prezydentem może być nawet Węgier, który równocześnie jest członkiem ateistycznego rządu w Budapeszcie. Ten posąg będzie mógł także mówić, to znaczy będzie miał prawo głosu. To jest wyrażone w 15 wierszu: ,,I dano mu tchnąć ducha w posąg zwierzęcia, aby posąg zwierzęcia przemówił i sprawił, że wszyscy, którzy nie oddali pokłonu posągowi zwierzęcia, zostaną zabici”. Kto potem , jako wierzący chrześcijanin, nie ugnie się naciskowi Światowej Rady Kościołów i nie będzie członkiem jakiejś denominacji, która do niej należy, musi liczyć się z prześladowaniem. Biblijnie wierzący ludzie stracą prawo do zgromadzania się i praktykowania religii. Ten posąg zabierze głos i z fanatyczną żarliwością będzie starał się o to, aby wszyscy ci, którzy z nim nie współpracują i nie hołdują pierwszej władzy, zostali zabici. Skoro tylko posąg zwierzęcia, (str. 29) Światowa Rada Kościołów, zabierze głos, zacznie się nacisk na wszystkich biblijnie wierzących. To przywodzi na myśl Nebukadnesara, który kazał wykonać złoty posąg. Wszystkim zostało nakazane, by oddali pokłon temu poświęconemu posągowi. Lecz jak wówczas, istnieją także teraz ludzie, którzy oddają cześć tylko Bogu i nie będą ani upadać,ani kłaniać się przed religijnym obrazem, dziełem rąk ludzkich. Panowanie pogańskich królów rozpoczęło się prześladowaniem bogobojnych ludzi i tak też się zakończy. Napis ,,Mene Tekel” jest już na ścianie. W doświadczeniu musi zostać wypróbowana wytrwałość naprawdę biblijnie wierzących. Jak widzimy z Obj. 13, 5 – 8, to pierwsze zwierzę jest uważane także za osobę: ,,I oddadzą mu pokłon wszyscy mieszkańcy ziemi, każdy, którego imię nie jest od założenia świata zapisane w księdze żywota Baranka, który został zabity” (wiersz 8). Totalitarne sprawowanie władzy przez Kościół w średniowieczu jest ogólnie znane, wielu jest obznajmionych także z historią papiestwa, lecz na końcu władza Kościoła przybierze dotychczas niespotykane, olbrzymie rozmiary, a wolność religijna zostanie zniesiona. Tylko ten, kto go uzna, ostanie przez niego uznany. W potężny sposób zabierze głos również jego odbicie, odpowiednik, zjednoczenie protestantów, Światowa Rada Kościołów. Najchętniej anulowano by reformację, a powstałą ,,szkodę” naprawiono. Dążąc do tego, uważa się, że postępuje się jak reformatorzy, gdyż oni rzekomo nie chcieli odłączenia od Kościoła matki. Kto ostatecznie nie przyłączy się do tego dążenia zjednoczeniowego, nie uznając rzymskiego kościoła, musi liczyć się ze wszystkim. Taki będzie wtedy jednym z odszczepieńców, których trzeba zmusić do posłuszeństwa. Niech to zostanie wszystkim powiedziane w imieniu Pana: Przy tej jedności nie chodzi o jedność zboru Jezusa Chrystusa, o którą On modlił się w arcykapłańskiej modlitwie! Dojdzie do tego, że każdy, kto powie coś przeciwko rzymskiemu kościołowi, zostanie ukarany. Na ziemi będzie obowiązywał jeszcze tylko jeden głos. Wszyscy inni będą musieli grobowo milczeć i zostaną zmuszeni do uznania go i bycia członkiem jakiejś denominacji, która należy do Światowej Rady Kościołów. Kto nie ugnie się przed tymi dwoma systemami, będzie wyjęty spod prawa. . . Znamię zwierzęcia . W Obj. 13, 16 jest napisane: , ,On też sprawia (to drugie zwierzę), że wszyscy, mali i wielcy, bogaci i ubodzy, wolni i niewolnicy otrzymują znamię na swojej prawej ręce albo na swoim czole”. Także tutaj mamy znowu do czynienia z symboliczną mową Biblii. Znamię jest znakiem rozpoznawczym, cechą, piętnem. Paweł powiedział: ,,Odtąd niech mi nikt przykrości nie sprawia; albowiem ja stygmaty Jezusowe noszę na ciele moim” (Gal. 6, 17). On cierpiał dla Chrystusa i głoszenia prawdy. Uczestniczył w Jego cierpieniach. To na pewno nie były zewnętrznie dostrzegalne stygmaty. (str. 30) To byłoby diabelskie szyderstwo z tego świętego, jednorazowego,niepodrabialnego dzieła wyzwolenia Bożego w Jezusie Chrystusie, naszym Panu. Paweł był naznaczony jako sługa Chrystusa i nosił Jego pochańbienie. Znamię na czole wskazuje na decyzję, ręka na działanie. Głowa przedstawia zgodę, a ręka współuczestnictwo w systemach antychrysta. W biblijnie wierzących kręgach ludzie zajmują się znamieniem zwierzęcia, ale nie domyślają się, że każda zorganizowana chrześcijańska denominacja już je nosi. Bóg nie założył instytucji, która miałaby kwaterę główną na ziemi i była przez nią kierowana.ON powołał do życia żywy organizm. Biblijne zbory pierwotnego chrześcijaństwa były niezależnymi, wolnymi, samodzielnymi, lokalnymi społecznościami wierzących. Wówczas służbę pełnili upoważnieni przez Ducha mężczyżni według Bożego powołania, zlecenia, wysłania. Oni wykonywali w zborze takie zadanie, jakie przeznaczył im Bóg (1 Kor. 12, 28; Efez. 4, 11). Nie było kwatery głównej, wysoko postawionych osób, na które można było się odwołać, samozwańczych nauczycieli, szkół biblijnych, seminariów duchownych itp. W gruncie rzeczy nie istniało wówczas nic z tego, co w dzisiejszym chrześcijaństwie jest samo przez się zrozumiałe, i odwrotnie, w zorganizowanych kościołach i wolnych kościołach nie znajdziemy dzisiaj nic z czystej nauki i praktyki pierwotnego chrześcijaństwa. To jest jeszcze tylko martwa forma. Dzisiaj nawet najmniejsza społeczność wiary trzyma się kurczowo swoich wytycznych. Tylko ten, kto należy do tej samej organizacji, może być tam kaznodzieją. Protestanci zakwestionowali pretensję kościoła katolickiego do bycia jedynie zbawiającym i to słusznie. Dokładnie zważywszy jednak, tę samą pretensję roszczą wszystkie denominacje, nawet najmniejsze odłamy. Jedni głośno, drudzy cicho, ale wszyscy mówią, iż kto nie wierzy ich nauce, poznaniu, objawieniu itd., nie może być zbawiony. Tym samym przybierają cechę pierwszej zorganizowanej religii chrześcijańskiej, chociaż różnią się nawzajem naukami. Ta cecha wystarczy, by automatycznie otrzymać znamię i podporządkować się duchowi antychrysta, który panuje wszędzie tam, gdzie ludzie są związani z jakąś organizacją, nauką lub osobą. To oznacza, że wszystkie kościoły i wolne kościoły, łącznie z najmniejszym i najmłodszym ruchem, już noszą znamię, nie wiedząc o tym. . . Tajemnicza liczba . Jak już wspomniano, nadejdzie trudny czas udręki dla tych ludzi, którzy nie przyjmą znamienia zwierzęcia. Z religijnego punktu widzenia wszyscy, którzy nie przyłączą się do systemu antychrysta, będą musieli znosić prześladowanie. Z ekonomicznego punktu widzenia oznacza to, że wszyscy będą musieli podporządkować się temu światowemu systemowi gospodarczemu. Kto nie będzie brał w tym udziału, będzie bojkotowany i zostanie wykluczony z handlu, o czym (str.31) czytamy w Obj. 13, 17: ,,I że nikt nie może kupować ani sprzedawać, jeżeli nie ma znamienia, to jest imienia zwierzęcia lub liczby jego imienia”. Z faktu, że jest mowa nie tylko o ,,kupowaniu”, lecz także o ,,sprzedawaniu”, wynika, iż nie rozchodzi się przy tym jedynie o przeciętnych obywateli, którzy kupują dla siebie żywność itd., lecz także o kupców, którzy kupują i sprzedają, a więc prowadzą handel. Nie chodzi tylko o wierzącą gospodynię, która nie ma nic do sprzedania, lecz musi kupić niezbędne rzeczy. Sens jest zupełnie jasny; cały świat handlowy musi podporządkować się układom rzymskim. Prawdziwie wierzący będą musieli borykać się z przeciwnościami, bez względu na to, czy chodzi o kupno, czy o sprzedaż, ponieważ nie mogą, brać w tym udziału. Jak widzieliśmy, chodzi teraz o trzy rzeczy, które muszą zostać poznane: znamię, imię i liczba tego zwierzęcia. Przy znamieniu zwierzęcia nie chodzi o zewnętrznie zauważalny znak, lecz o imię zwierzęcia lub wartość liczbową jego imienia. Obie rzeczy są wymienione, odnoszą się one jednak do jednego systemu.Następny wiersz wyjaśnia nam dalej: ,,Tu potrzebna jest mądrość. Kto ma rozum, niech obliczy liczbę zwierzęcia; jest to bowiem liczba człowieka” (Obj. 13, 18). Teraz zbliżamy się do sedna sprawy. Obliczona wartość liczbowa musi więc dotyczyć człowieka. Aby móc obliczyć tę liczbę, musimy się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest ta religijna władza i jakiego określenia używa jej reprezentant. Jest godne uwagi, że ten człowiek jest tutaj zidentyfikowany ze zwierzęciem. Przy tym chodzi o tego samego tajemniczego człowieka, którego opisuje Paweł. Nikt nie musi dłużej łamać sobie głowy. Ogólny opis, a także wartość liczbowa odnoszą się jednoznacznie do jednej osoby. Tylko jeden posługuje się łacińskim określeniem, którego wartość liczbowa wynosi dokładnie 666. Błędne zapatrywanie, iż już sama arabska cyfra 666 jest znakiem i systemem antychrysta, który został zaprowadzony przez komputery i inne techniczne wynalazki, jest pozbawione wszelkiej biblijnej podstawy. Jest przecież wyrażnie napisane, że jest to liczba człowieka, która musi zostać obliczona. Dlatego nie może to być sama liczba 666, lecz wartość liczbowa, wynikająca z nazwy tego, kogo Pismo Święte rzeczywiście ma na myśli. Każdy wykład, który jest w sprzeczności z tym jasnym świadectwem Pisma, jest wyssany z palca. Ludzie przez swoje własne tłumaczenia są nie tylko prowadzeni w błąd, ale wprost wprawieni w panikę tym, że straszy się ich, iż zostanie wprowadzony antychrystowy system walutowy, przy czym kodem byłaby liczba 666. To nie ma w ogóle nic wspólnego z tym, o co tutaj chodzi. Równie nierozsądnie jest doszukiwanie się związku antychrysta z liczbą 666 na kartach kredytowych, numerach kodów bankowych, etykietach towarowych, numerach telefonów, urzędowych kopertach, rejestracjach samochodowych itd. , itd. Jedni wiedzą o jakimś komputerze w Nowym Jorku, inni o jakimś w Brukseli, (str. 32) który ma mieć liczbę 666. Co za zaślepienie i wprowadzanie w błąd! Komputer jest przecież komputerem, a karta kredytowa bezgotówkowym środkiem płatniczym. Światowy system walutowy i bank światowy są instytucjami, które zajmują się załatwianiem międzynarodowego obrotu walutowego. Także teoria mówiąca, że to znamię będzie tatuowane promieniem laserowym jako niewidzialny kod identyfikacyjny, zrodziła się jedynie dzięki przesadnej fantazji niektórych wierzących. Wszystkie te i jeszcze wiele innych teorii to spekulacje, które nie mają nic do czynienia z rzeczywistością. Kto je wysuwa, wierzy w nie i je rozpowszechnia, nie ma Ducha Bożego i stał się ofiarą wyrafinowanego fortelu i manewru dywersyjnego szatana. Dochodzi do tego, ponieważ ludzie nie zrozumieli, że nie chodzi o cyfry 6 6 6, lecz o sumę, wynik, wartość liczbową, która ma zostać obliczona z oficjalnego określenia. Musimy potraktować poważnie tę wskazówkę w Piśmie: ,,Kto ma rozum, niech obliczy liczbę zwierzęcia; jest to bowiem liczba człowieka” i nie powtarzać dziecinnie liczby 666, lecz naprawdę liczyć. Wtedy ten rachunek wygląda następująco: V I C A R I V S F I L I I D E I 5 +1+100 .+ 1+5 +. +1+50+1+1+500+ 1= 666. Większość nauczycieli biblijnych popełnia wielki, fatalny błąd w rozumowaniu. Oni mówią o antychrystowych rządach i ruchach, gdy rozchodzi się w gruncie rzeczy o niechrześcijańskie światopoglądy i systemy polityczne jak socjalizm, komunizm, ateizm, islam itd. Owszem, istnieją religie i rządy, które są przeciwko chrześcijaństwu, lecz to nie ma nic wspólnego z antychrystem, o którym mówi Biblia. Musimy zrozumieć, że duch antychrysta istniał już wtedy, gdy jeszcze nikt nic nie wiedział o islamie, ateiżmie, komuniżmie itd. Musimy sobie także uzmysłowić, iż w dniach apostołów aż roiło się od pogańskich religii i bałwochwalstwa. Jednak żaden mąż Boży nic nie mówił o tym, że to z owych środowisk przyjdzie antychryst – przeciwnie, Jan pisze zupełnie jasno o ludziach, którzy dostali się pod wpływ antychrystowego kierunku: ,,Wyszli spośród nas...” (1 Jan 2, 19. Tu chodzi więc o system wewnątrz chrześcijaństwa, który jednak praktyką i nauką przeczy Chrystusowi. Chodzi o człowieka, który rości sobie prawo bycia zastępcą Chrystusa na ziemi i działania na Jego miejscu, lecz równocześnie robi wszystko, aby powstrzymać ludzi od przyjścia do Chrystusa. Dlatego nie głosi Chrystusa ani Jego zbawiennej łaski, jak to czynili Piotr, Paweł i wszyscy mężowie Boży po nich – przeciwnie, próbuje z całych sił zwrócić uwagę wszystkich na siebie i popierającą go instytucję. Ci, którzy mu wierzą, są związani z jego osobą i nauką a nie z Chrystusem i biblijną nauką oraz praktyką. Na końcu będą istniały tylko dwie grupy: jedni będą zapieczętowani pieczęcią (str. 33) Bożą, ci drudzy napiętnowani znamieniem zwierzęcia. Prawdziwi wierzący otrzymają zapieczętowanie z góry, ponieważ tak jest napisane: ,,W nim i wy, którzy usłyszeliście słowo prawdy, ewangelię zbawienia waszego, i uwierzyliście w niego, zostaliście zapieczętowani obiecanym Duchem Świętym” (Efez. 1, 13). Kto odrzuca Słowo prawdy, pełną, czystą Ewangelię, nigdy nie może zostać zapieczętowany Duchem Bożym, ponieważ w takim wypadku sprzeciwia się Duchowi Bożemu. Takim ludziom pozostają tylko pobożne kłamstwa i błędy. Oni zostaną napiętnowani znamieniem antychrysta. Apostoł Paweł poświadcza tę myśl o zapieczętowaniu u Efez. 4, 30: ,,A nie zasmucajcie Bożego Ducha Świętego, którym jesteście zapieczętowani na dzień odkupienia”. Do wierzących w Koryncie pisze: ,,Tym zaś, który nas utwierdza wraz z wami w Chrystusie, który nas namaścił, jest Bóg. Który też wycisnął na nas pieczęć i dał zadatek Ducha do serc naszych” (2 Kor. 1, 21 – 22). Pieczęć Boża to otrzymanie Ducha Świętego jako nadnaturalne przeżycie, jak jest doniesione o pierwotnym zborze (Dz. Ap. 2, 1 – 4; 8, 15 – 17; 10, 44 – 48; 19, 5 – 6). Przez to Bóg sam składa świadectwo o tym, że przyjął danego człowieka na Swoją własność. To nie ma absolutnie nic wspólnego z religijnym wykonywaniem urzędu, lecz jest Bożym potwierdzeniem, iż na tej osobie, która uwierzyła w Chrystusa, spoczywa Jego upodobanie. Nikt nie powinien na serio wierzyć, że ci ludzie będą nosić na czole widzialny napis. Oni jedynie podporządkują się temu systemowi i będą mieć w nim udział, zatem będą automatycznie naznaczeni duchem antychrysta, jak i ci, którzy prawdziwie naśladują Chrystusa, będą napełnieni Jego Duchem, a przez to zapieczętowani. Kto faktycznie naśladuje Pana, zrozumie także w tym punkcie, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Duch Święty wyjaśnia wszystko, ponieważ nadszedł na to czas. Wielu szczerze wierzących ludzi, jak już przedstawiliśmy, znajduje się nieświadomie w systemie antychrysta, ponieważ są członkami jakiegoś zboru, który należy do Światowej Rady Kościołów, i słuchają z napięciem, gdy jest głoszone o antychryście. Wykładowcy Biblii szukają antychrysta w Syrii, Libii, nawet w Izraelu itd. Ludzie, którzy nie zostali oświeceni przez Boga, są prowadzeni w błąd swoją rzekomą mądrością i zwodzą przy okazji innych. Swoją wiedzą imponują nieuświadomionym, nie znającym Biblii ludziom. Jasna mowa Słowa musi posłużyć do zgotowania końca tej chytrej, zwodniczej grze szatana z pseudoroszczeniem szczególnego oświecenia. Niechby się to udało na podstawie tego wyjaśnienia za pomocą Pisma Świętego.(str.34) . Dokładne porównanie . Na zakończenie chciejmy jeszcze krótko rozpatrzyć niektóre cechy antychrysta. Paweł określa go jako niegodziwca, istotę bezprawną, to znaczy jako kogoś, kto nie postępuje według prawa. To nie ma nic wspólnego z przykazaniami zakonu Mojżeszowego, lecz chodzi przy tym o objawioną w Starym Testamencie część historii zbawienia. Wszyscy złamali zakon i każdy przestąpił przykazania. U Hebr. 3,5. jest napisane: ,,Wszak i Mojżesz był wierny jako sługa w całym domu jego, aby świadczyć o tym, co miało być powiedziane”. Chodzi więc o ten wśród wszystkich przepisów zakonu zapowiedziany plan zbawienia. W kazaniu na górze Jezus powiedział: ,,Nie mniemajcie, że przyszedłem rozwiązać zakon albo proroków; nie przyszedłem rozwiązać, lecz wypełnić. Bo zaprawdę powiadam wam: Dopóki nie przeminie niebo i ziemia, ani jedna jota, ani jedna kreska nie przeminie z zakonu, aż wszystko to się stanie” (Mat. 5, 17 – 18). Aluzja ,,wypełnienia” odnosi się bez cienia wątpliwości do proroczej części, która już w Starym Testamencie stanowiła sedno sprawy. Po zmartwychwstaniu Pana czytamy o Nim: ,,I począwszy od Mojżesza poprzez wszystkich proroków wykładał im, co o nim było napisane we wszystkich Pismach” (Łuk. 24, 27). ,,Potem rzekł do nich: To są moje słowa, które mówiłem do was, będąc jeszcze z wami, że się musi spełnić wszystko, co jest napisane o mnie w zakonie Mojżesza i u proroków, i w Psalmach. Wtedy otworzył im umysły, aby mogli zrozumieć Pisma” (wiersze 44 – 45). Ilekroć znajdujemy w Nowym Testamencie sformułowanie: ,,Jak mówi Pismo” lub ,,Jak jest napisane” itp.,odnosi się to za każdym razem do Starego Testamentu. Gdy Jezus głosił, jeszcze ani jedna linijka Nowego Testamentu nie była napisana. Sługa Boży będzie zawsze uwzględniał w głoszeniu Stary Testament. O Pawle jest powiedziane: ,,...zeszli się u niego w jego mieszkaniu jeszcze liczniej; a on im wyłuszczał sprawę od rana do wieczora, składał świadectwo o Królestwie Bożym i przekonywał ich o Jezusie w oparciu o zakon Mojżesza oraz proroków” (Dz. Ap. 28, 23). Tylko ten, kto głosi Królestwo Boże w apostolski sposób,będzie głosił Jezusa i nauki biblijne tak, jak się to działo w pierwotnym chrześcijaństwie. W Dz. Ap. 26, 22 apostoł poświadczył, iż daje świadectwo, ,,...nie mówiąc nic ponadto; co powiedzieli prorocy i Mojżesz, że się stanie”. Gdy Piotr w Dz. Ap. 15 zakończył swoją przemowę, Jakub zabrał głos i powiedział: ,,...Mężowie bracia, posłuchajcie mnie! Szymon opowiedział, jak to Bóg pierwszy zatroszczył się o to, aby spomiędzy pogan wybrać lud dla imienia swego. A z tym zgadzają się słowa proroków, jak napisano” (wiersze 13 – 15). Lecz niegodziwiec broni swojej własnej, odłączonej od Starego Testamentu teologii i interpretuje treść treść Nowego Testamentu według własnego uznania. (str. 35)Oprócz tego ten człowiek jest określony mianem syna zatracenia. Przedtem został tak nazwany tylko jeden człowiek – Judasz. U Jana 17, 12 powiedział o nim Jezus: ,,...i żaden z nich nie zginął, oprócz syna zatracenia, by się wypełniło Pismo”. Jak Judasz, tak i syn zatracenia, zdrajca sprawy Chrystusa, powołuje się na Chrystusa. U Jana 13, 2 czytamy: ,, ...gdy diabeł wzbudził w sercu Judasza, syna Szymona Iskarioty, zamysł wydania go”. Obydwaj, zarówno Judasz, jak i antychryst, to narzędzia diabła. ,,Jezus odpowiedział im: Czy nie dwunastu was wybrałem? Ale jeden z was jest diabłem” (Jan 6, 70). O antychryście w ostatniej fazie pisze Paweł: ,, ...przyjdzie za sprawą szatana...” (2 Tes. 2, 9). Paweł wyjaśnia tutaj, że owa działalność szatana przejawi się z wielką mocą, wśród znaków i rzekomych cudów. Ta wypowiedż przypomina nam Obj. 16, 13 – 14: ,,I widziałem trzy duchy nieczyste jakby żaby wychodzące z paszczy smoka (szatana) i z paszczy zwierzęcia (politycznego władcy), i z ust fałszywego proroka (antychrysta); A są to czyniące cuda duchy demonów, które idą do królów całego świata, aby ich zgromadzić na wojnę w ów wielki dzień Boga Wszechmogącego”. Ta walka będzie miała miejsce bezpośrednio przed założeniem Królestwa Bożego. Antychryst może przejąć przeznaczoną jemu rolę dopiero wtedy, gdy zostanie zabrane to, co go wstrzymuje – Duch Święty, który mu się jeszcze sprzeciwia jako Boża moc w zborze żywego Boga. Po zabraniu zboru – oblubienicy będzie miał wolną rękę. Jednak gdy Jezus Chrystus przyjdzie znowu, by założyć Tysiącletnie Królestwo, zniszczy go tchnieniem Swoich ust (2 Tes.2, 8). Już prorok Izajasz prorokował o tym w rozdz. 11, 4: ,, ...Rózgą swoich ust będzie chłostał zuchwalca, a tchnieniem swoich warg zabije bezbożnika”. Kończąc, omówimy najważniejszą cechę antychrysta, na którą wszyscy, którzy chcą być zbawieni, powinni zwrócić szczególną uwagę. Ulubiony uczeń Jezusa zapytał w 1 Jana 2, 22: ,,Któż jest kłamcą, jeżeli nie ten, który przeczy, że Jezus jest Chrystusem? Ten jest antychrystem, kto podaje w wątpliwość Ojca i Syna”. Kto neguje, że ten jeden Bóg objawił się jako Ojciec w Synu, ten dał się nabrać na wierutne kłamstwo antychrysta. Bóg jest duchem (Jan 4, 24); On jest wieczny, a więc nieograniczony w czasie i przestrzeni, nieskończony, niezmierzony, niezmienny, jeden na wiele sposobów. ON jest początkiem wszystkich rzeczy. Najpierw opuścił Swoją duchową nieskończoność i objawił się w wyczuwalnej zmysłami postaci – teofania - ponieważ ludzie mogli Go miłować i pojmować tylko w zrozumiały dla nich sposób. Tak chodził po ogrodzie Eden i tak przejawiał się w Starym Testamencie. Ale On chciał, żeby ludzie byli Mu znowu równi, to znaczy zostali przeniesieni z powrotem do stanu nieśmiertelności na Jego obraz, dlatego musiał najpierw stać się im podobny. On przerzucił most z nieuchwytnej wieczności do uchwytnego czasu, (str. 36) objawiając się w postaci ludzkiej. Porzucił duchową postać i przyjął fizyczne ciało. Dlatego Jezus nie może być nikim innym, jak samym Bogiem. W Nim mieszkała cieleśnie cała pełnia boskości – nie jedna trzecia, cała pełnia (Kol. 2, 9). To, co On wówczas powiedział, ma ważność jeszcze dzisiaj: ,,...Kto mnie widział, widział Ojca” (Jan 14, 9). On jest Immanuelem, a to znaczy: ,,Bóg z nami” (Mat. 1, 23).Duch antychrysta zaprzecza temu i dzieli tego jednego Boga na więcej poszczególnych osób, które według niego istniały obok siebie od wieczności, a przez to w rezultacie zamienia monoteizm na politeizm. Na tym polega działanie antychrysta, które jest skierowane bezpośrednio przeciwko Chrystusowi. Paweł jako chrześcijanin z Żydów i apostoł Chrystusa, pisze: ,,Ten jest ponad wszystkim, Bóg błogosławiony na wieki. Amen” (Rzym. 9, 5b). PAN mówił w Nowym i Starym Testamencie to samo: ,,Słuchaj, Izraelu! Pan Bóg nasz, Pan jeden jest” (Mar. 12, 29-32; 5 Mojż. 6, 4). Ponieważ ludzkość poniosła duchową śmierć, stał się konieczny zbawiciel. U Iz. 43, 10-12 mówi Pan: ,, ...przede mną Boga nie stworzono i po mnie się go nie stworzy. Ja, jedynie Ja, jestem JHWH, a oprócz mnie nie ma wybawiciela(...) Wy jesteście moimi świadkami – mówi JHWH – a Ja jestem Bogiem”. To dlatego mogliśmy stać się synami i córkami Bożymi, ponieważ On narodził się jako dziecko i przyszedł jako Syn na tę ziemię. O Synu jest napisane już w Starym Testamencie: ,,Albowiem dziecię narodziło się nam, syn jest nam dany i spocznie władza na jego ramieniu, i nazwą go: Cudowny Doradca, Bóg Mocny, Ojciec Odwieczny, Książę Pokoju” (Iz. 9, 5). Pomimo objawienia się Boga jako Ojca w Synu, w Biblii jest mowa wciąż tylko o jednym Bogu, nigdy o dwóch lub trzech. Dlatego nie znajdujemy w niej ani razu pojęć: ,,Bóg trójjedyny”. ,,Trójca”. ,,wieczny Syn” itp. Nauka o Trójcy nie pochodzi od proroków i apostołów, lecz jest produktem ducha antychrysta, który wywrócił prawdę o bóstwie do góry nogami. To, co pisał Paweł, powinno każdemu otworzyć oczy: ,,Bo bezsprzecznie wielka jest tajemnica pobożności: Ten (Bóg), który objawił się w ciele, został usprawiedliwiony w duchu, ukazał się aniołom, był zwiastowany między poganami, uwierzono w niego na świecie, wzięty został w górę do chwały” (1 Tym. 3, 16). Te trzy objawienia Boga przez żadnego z proroków lub apostołów nie zostały przedstawione jako trzy samodzielne osoby. To jest hellenistyczno – filozoficzne, racjonalne rozumowanie. To nie trzej są sobie równi, lecz to jest Jeden objawiony na trzy sposoby. W niebie jest On Ojcem, dlatego modlimy się: ,,Ojcze nasz, który jesteś w niebie...”. Na ziemi przejawił się w Synu jako Zbawiciel, dlatego do zbawienia jest potrzebna wiara w Syna Bożego. Tylko ten, kto ma Syna, ma także Ojca, a tym samym życie wieczne. Ten sam Bóg działa w zborze aż do końca przez Ducha Świętego. Najpierw Bóg był nad nami, potem był pomiędzy nami, a w końcu (str. 37) zamieszkuje w nas! Apostoł Jan sformułował to tak: ,,Wiemy też, że Syn Boży przyszedł i dał nam rozum,abyśmy poznali tego, który jest prawdziwy. My jesteśmy w tym, który jest prawdziwy, w Synu jego, Jezusie Chrystusie. On jest tym prawdziwym Bogiem i życiem wiecznym” (1 Jan 5, 20). Z przestrzeni około czterech tysięcy lat trwania Starego Testamentu nie została nam przekazana ani jedna rozmowa pomiędzy Ojcem a Synem. Ani razu podczas tego czasu nie powiedział On: ,,Mój drogi Synu, posyłam Ciebie!” - wprost przeciwnie, On mówił zawsze, że sam przyjdzie, jak na przykład u Iz. 35, 4-6 i w rozdziale 40, 3. Jeśli w psalmie 2, 7 jest napisane: ,, ...Synem moim jesteś, dziś cię spłodziłem”, wtedy nie oznacza to przecież, że w niebie był jakiśSyn Boży, który potem zszedł na ziemię. Nowy Testament donosi jednoznacznie o spłodzeniu i narodzeniu się Jezusa. Tak objawił się Bóg w postaci ludzkiej. ON sam stał się człowiekiem – to jest ta niepojęta, nie dająca się wyjaśnić tajemnica Jego Bożej miłości! Cierpiał i umarł jako Syn, ponieważ jako Bóg jest nieśmiertelny. Zbawienie nastąpiło w fizycznym ciele, aby nas wyzwolić z tego ciała śmierci (Hebr. 2, 14-15) i zagwarantować nam ciało zmartwychwstania (1 Kor. 15, 50-57). Jezus Chrystus to Słowo, które stało się ciałem, Logos, Jahwe. ON wystąpił z duchowej, pierwotnej pełni Bożej i pojawił się najpierw w duchowym ciele, a później widzialnie w fizycznym. To jest czysta prawda. ,,Na początku było Słowo, a Słowo było u Boga, a Bogiem było Słowo. A Słowo ciałem się stało i zamieszkało wśród nas ...” (Jan 1, 1 + 14). Jezus ma nie tylko tę samą istotę, co Ojciec – On jest tą samą istotą, co Ojciec. Jak Bóg (Elohim) objawił się jako Pan (Jahwe), i pomimo to pozostał ten sam, tak Ojciec objawił w Synu, i pomimo to pozostaje ten sam. Apostoł nie pozostawił nas w niepewności, skąd bierze się ruch antychrysta, lecz mówi wyrażnie: ,,Wyszli spośród nas, lecz nie byli z nas ...” (1 Jan 2, 19). Ten rozwój nie wziął swego początku w żydostwie, lecz opiera się na nieporozumieniach tych, którzy tylko przyłączyli się do wierzących chrześcijan, nie przeżywając osobiście spotkania z Jezusem. Ten kierunek wykształtował się już w pierwszych stuleciach po Chrystusie, lecz dopiero po soborze w Nicei stał się silną organizacją. Każdy Żyd zna pierwsze przykazanie: ,,Jam jest JHWH, Bóg twój ...Nie będziesz miał innych bogów obok mnie!” (2 Mojż. 20, 1-3) i nigdy nie zrobiłby z jednego Boga więcej bogów. Oszem, wciąż na nowo spotykamy to potrójne sformułowanie. Czytamy np. : ,,A różne są dary łaski, lecz Duch ten sam. I różne są posługi, lecz Pan ten sam. I różne są sposoby działania, lecz ten sam Bóg, który sprawia wszystko we wszystkich” (1 Kor.12, 4 – 6). Na to mówimy ,,Amen”! Dlatego żadnemu apostołowi nie przyszłoby nigdy na myśl, by powiedzieć: ,,Niech was błogosławi Bóg Ojciec, Bóg Syn i Bóg Duch Święty”. Ani razu nie spotykamy w Biblii sformułowań ,,Bóg Syn” i Bóg Duch Święty”. Zawsze wyjaśnione jest pochodzenie. Czytamy o ,,Synu Bożym” albo o ,,Duchu Świętym”. Potrójny Bóg byłby naprawdę dziwnym bogiem. (str. 38) Nauka Chrystusa i antychrysta dla powierzchownego obserwatora wykazują czasami zadziwiające podobieństwo, ale nigdy nie pokrywają się i w gruncie rzeczy są zupełnie odmienne. Chrystus którego głosi antychryst, nie jest w żadnym wypadku Chrystusem, o którym mówi Biblia. Widzieć może to jednakże tylko ten, komu Bóg otworzy oczy (Łuk. 10, 22). 2. Antychryst zaczął działać już w pierwotnym chrześcijaństwie, na samym początku. Jan określa jego przedstawicieli także jako fałszywych proroków i ostrzega w 1 Jana 4, 1 – 3: ,,Umiłowani, nie każdemu duchowi wierzcie, lecz badajcie duchy, czy są z Boga, gdyż wielu fałszywych proroków wyszło na ten świat. Po tym poznawajcie Ducha Bożego: Wszelki duch, który wyznaje, że Jezus Chrystus przyszedł wciele, z Boga jest. Wszelki zaś duch, który nie wyznaje, że Jezus Chrystus przyszedł w ciele, nie jest z Boga. Jest to duch antychrysta, o którym słyszeliście, że ma przyjść, i teraz już jest na świecie”. Nie tylko sam antychryst, gdy chodzi o nauczanie, zachowuje się jak fałszywy prorok, lecz istnieje wiele fałszywych proroków i chrystusów, przed którymi przestrzegał Pan (Mat. 24). Wszyscy głoszący, kaznodzieje lub ewangeliści, którzy przejęli od fałszywych proroków fałszywą naukę o bóstwie i chrzcie itd. itd. , są w sprzeczności ze Słowem Bożym, a tym samym sami są również fałszywymi prorokami i pod względem duchowym należą do obozu antychrysta. Słowo ,,Chrystus” oznacza przecież ,,Namaszczony” - fałszywi chrystusi są więc fałszywymi namaszczonymi. Istnieją ludzie, nawet cudotwórcy, którzy pomimo namaszczenia bronią tradycyjnych, fałszywych nauk antychrysta. Dlatego jest napisane, iż na końcu to fałszywe będzie tak podobne do tego prawdziwego, że, gdyby to było możliwe, byliby zwiedzeni także i wybrani . Jednak oni nie mogą zostać zwiedzeni, ponieważ Duch Święty zapieczętował w nich Słowo Boże. Jezus wiedział o tych, którzy używają darów Ducha, a mimo to są fałszywi: ,,Nie każdy, kto do mnie mówi: Panie, Panie, wejdzie do Królestwa Niebios; lecz tylko ten, kto pełni wolę Ojca mojego, który jest w niebie. W owym dniu wielu mi powie: Panie, Panie, czyż nie prorokowaliśmy w imieniu twoim i w imieniu twoim nie wypędzaliśmy demonów, i w imieniu twoim nie czyniliśmy wielu cudów? A wtedy im powiem: Nigdy was nie znałem. Idżcie precz ode mnie wy, którzy czynicie bezprawie” (Mat. 7, 21-23). Powtarzanie przekazanych wyznań wiary nic nie pomoże. Musi zostać sprawdzona ich zgodność ze Słowem, gdyż Pan będzie sądził według Swojego Słowa. Duch Boży będzie mówił zawsze to samo. To samo dotyczy wszystkich sług ustanowionych przez Pana. Przy tym nie chodzi o wyrecytowanie oświadczenia deklaratywnego, lecz , jak mówi Paweł: ,,...I nikt nie może rzec: Jezus jest Panem, chyba tylko w Duchu Świętym” (1 Kor. 12, 3). Jako Pan jest On Bogiem i o to chodzi. Tylko ten, kto może z pełnym przekonaniem wiary powiedzieć: ,,Jezus jest Panem”, otrzymał objawienie przez Ducha, że Jahwe (YHWH) i Jezus to ten sam (str.39) Pan. Kto temu nie wierzy, został zwiedziony przez antychrysta, bez względu na to, do jakiego stowarzyszenia religijnego należy. Następujący wiersz jest pomyślany jako wezwanie do sprawdzenia samego siebie. Kto ma Ducha Chrystusa, będzie wierzył temu, co On powiedział jako zmartwychwstały: ,,Jam jest alfa i omega [początek i koniec}, mówi JHWH, Bóg, Ten, który jest i który był, i który ma przyjść, Wszechmogący” (Obj. 1, 8). To jest osobiste świadectwo naszego Zbawiciela, który określa się jako Wszechmogący. Czy ktoś może wierzy, że istnieje więcej niż jeden Wszechmogący? O Bogu i o każdym z Jego objawień jest pisane w liczbie pojedynczej. Istnieje więc tylko jeden Stworzyciel, jeden Żywiciel, jeden Wybawca, jeden Król itd. Tylko jeden Ojciec, tylko jeden Syn, tylko jeden Duch Święty; tylko jeden Pan, tylko jedna wiara, tylko jeden chrzest, tylko jedno zbawienie, tylko jeden zbór itd. Wszystko co tylko pochodzi od Boga, jest w liczbie pojedynczej. Tutaj nie jest reprezentowana nauka ,,Jezus Only”.Jezus sam się nie spłodził, ani nie prowadził w Swoich modlitwach rozmowy z samym sobą. Jak zawsze, tak i tutaj prawda leży pośrodku. Myślą przewodnią, która służy za podstawę tym wyjaśnieniom, jest fakt, iż teraz, na końcu, musi zostać przywrócona czysta niesfałszowana biblijna nauka. Dopiero gdy wszystkie narody usłyszą wiecznie ważną Ewangelię na świadectwo, przyjdzie koniec (Mat. 24, 14). Każdy, czy nauczyciel biblijny czy też czytelnik Biblii, powinien gruntownie i fundamentalnie porównać Chrystusa, jakiego nam przedstawiają denominacje, z Chrystusem, którego znajdujemy w Biblii. To samo dotyczy przekonania, które jest zakotwiczone w świadomości wszystkich wierzących, że każdy, kto przyznaje się do Chrystusa, jest z Boga. Z powodu tego ogólnie wyznawanego poglądu wielu będzie miało kłopot z rozpoznaniem jako antychrysta tego, kogo Pismo ma rzeczywiście na myśli. Dla większości ludzi jest nie do pojęcia, że właśnie ten człowiek ma być największym przeciwnikiem Chrystusa, ponieważ on powołuje się przecież na Chrystusa na całym świecie, przed masami wszystkich narodowości i religii. Weżmy na przykład historyczne odwiedziny papieża w Indiach, gdzie do wielkiego tłumu wołał: ,,Chrystus jest w każdej religii!” Na tym miejscu musimy postawić pytanie: ,,Który Chrystus?” Czy ten, którego Maria trzyma na rękach? Czy ten na krucyfiksie, wykonany z jakiegoś materiału? Czy ten, który musi służyć do każdego celu? Czy ten własnej roboty, z kawałka pieczywa, które poprzez wypowiedzenie ,,Sanktus, Sanktus, Sanktus” robi się Chrystusem? Czy ten Chrystus, na którego Maria może mieć wpływ? Czy ten, któremu postawiono przed nos całą armię orędowników? Czy ten Chrystus, którego wniebowstąpienie blednie wobec wniebowstąpienia Marii, która przecież, jak twierdzi, wstąpiła w górę z ciałem i duszą? Czy ten Chrystus, który jest wypierany przez ,,królową niebios”? (str. 40) Chrystus, którego reprezentuje kościół papieski, nie jest Bożym Chrystusem – to jest Chrystus formowany według potrzeby i uznania. Owszem, taki Chrystus jest wszędzie, gdzie się go postawi, położy, zaniesie; on jest zawsze dokładnie taki, jakiego właśnie potrzeba. Lecz to nie jest ten Chrystus, którego opisuje nam Biblia, którego znamy jako Pana, Zbawiciela, Króla, Sędziego i którego spotykamy w końcu jako Boga. Przyznanie się do jakiegoś Chrystusa o niczym nie świadczy – duchy muszą zostać sprawdzone, nauki porównane. Chrystus, o którym mówi Biblia, nie jest taki, jakim Go sobie wyobrażamy – On przewyższa wszystkie wyobrażenia i jest ten sam wczoraj, dzisiaj i na wieki (Hebr. 13, 8). Jak widzieliśmy w tych wszystkich cytatach Pisma, sam Chrystus powoływał się zawsze na Słowo Boże. Dlatego musimy jeszcze raz podkreślić, że werbalne powołanie się i przyznanie do Chrystusa nic nie pomoże, jeśli nie jest takie, jak nakazuje Pismo. Każdy musi sam podjąć decyzję, komu chce wierzyć i zaufać. Tutaj można tylko posłużyć radą, aby naprawdę krytycznie rozważyć te duchowe rzeczy i wierzyć jedynie Bogu i Jego Słowu. Żyjemy teraz krótko przed zakończeniem czasu łaski. Wszystkie prawdy Biblijne muszą zostać bezkompromisowo na nowo postawione na świecznik. Było wielu kaznodziei rozbudzeniowych, którzy w różnych okresach czasu zwiastowali zagubione prawdy biblijne wbrew sprzeciwowi renomowanych kościołów.Wielu musiało położyć swoje życie dla Słowa Bożego. Wszyscy prawdziwie wierzący są wezwani, by walczyć za wiarę, która raz na zawsze została przekazana świętym (Juda 3). Znajdujemy się teraz u końca duchowej walki. Jeśli tylko znajdujemy się po stronie Bożej, On będzie z nami, aż przejdziemy z wiary do oglądania. Bramy piekła nie przezwyciężą zboru Bożego. Wszystkim czytelnikom życzę z serca obfitego błogosławieństwa Bożego. (str. 41).